


We Be of One Blood, Ye and I

by CreepingSoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: #SNEKfam, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Harriet is #SNEKmom, Master of Death Harry Potter, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Narutoverse AU, Summons, i'm just not sure about the ships yet, there will be romance in the future, whom the fuck is canon?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingSoul/pseuds/CreepingSoul
Summary: A witch and a snake and the meaning of family.Or AKA: hiss hiss motherfucker, another snake makes itself at home in the village hidden in the leaves





	We Be of One Blood, Ye and I

He didn’t know why he was doing this, it was insane, a mad plan, it was dangerous and illogical,  _ and he wanted it to work so much _ . It was loneliness, and grief, and desperation, last minute plans and the gazes of civilians weighing on his shoulders, the mutters of fellow shinobi following his footsteps, it was bone deep rage and wary eyes on him. The distinction between him and them. Orochimaru and Konoha-nin. Normal and _ not. _ The lack of social graces and flexible morals. It was the sudden emptiness in his home. 

 

And he didn’t know what would happen, but he just knew that he was tired of being alone  _ and he wanted it to stop _ . This would make it stop. It was what all the scrolls said. It would summon the most compatible relative left alive, a last measure to stop Clan extinction. 

 

He’d gathered all that was necessary, copied the seal array on the floor of an empty room with a mixture of his blood and snake venom from one of his summons. Orochimaru connected the last line and felt an immediate pull on his chakra reserves, perhaps it would have been wiser to wait --until his chakra pool was deeper--, but he couldn’t wait anymore. 

 

With a grimace Orochimaru gathered his chakra and sent one massive pulse of it down the seal, felt it drain away and begin to travel away, searching searching searching for the one that matched him. It felt like hours days eons just kneeling there and Orochimaru felt something like despair begin to settle beneath his ribcage but he ruthlessly stamped it out, it had no place here, he had no use for meaningless emotions, not until there was a conclusive result. 

 

Orochimaru waited and hoped and wished  _ and wanted _ with a burning intensity many didn’t believe him capable of, and finally, finally he felt it. 

 

A deep thrum echoes deep in his bones, it’s heavy, makes his blood quicken and his limbs go numb, something is coming though the seal, it feels dark and smooth like a knife edge, but soothing, it feels like going to sleep, like hitting the center of the target each and every time, like scales slithering around his arms and settling safe and compact on his stomach so he can rest. 

 

It feels like _him_ , and _his_ , and _family_. _It feels like success._

 

Orochimaru doesn’t notice when the pull on his chakra stops, or when the seal blazes itself to the floor with a flare of black flames, doesn’t notice the shadows expanding around the house land forest village, nor the mayhem the massive surge of chakra has created, he doesn’t notice the squadrons of ninja that circle his house, or how his teammates and Sarutobi-sensei begin to dismantle his traps post-haste, he doesn’t notice.  _ Doesn’t care _ . Because right in front of him, in the middle of where the seal had been is someone, a person. 

 

Female, tiny in stature, hair black like never ending shadows as compared to his silky black locks, almost as pale as he and sharp features, though a completely foreign bone structure, like no one he has ever seen, eyes luminescent green, and covered in a delicate lacework of white scars from the upper right of her forehead down to her neck, dressed in leather trousers and something like a robe while wearing closed toed boots, she looks strange, different, and she makes him feel comfortable. 

 

She’s not exactly what he had expected but at the same time he can’t help but think that she feels like his Kaa-san did,  _ warm safe dangerous sharp _ , right before the chakra exhaustion hits him and he falls to the floor in a faint. 

 

* * *

  
Harriet Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived-to-become-the-Woman-Who-Conquered, Savior of the Wizarding World, and the one and only Mistress of Death, catches the boy who summoned her from her dimension before he can break his nose on the floor at the same moment that strangely dressed people barge into the room to an unconscious genin in the hands of an unknown threat, and all she can think is  _ fuck the Potter Luck _ , as ringing church bells and the grinding of chalk sounds in her head while her partner laughs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Orochimaru: let me summon someone from out of their daily lives without their consent i'm sure they'll love me
> 
>  
> 
> Harriet: *is summoned from her dimension out of nowhere* *sees Orochimaru*  
> Harriet @ the world: I've only had oro for 1minute and 37 seconds but if anything happened to him i would kill everyone in this room and then myself


End file.
